<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>carnival season by klistech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442330">carnival season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klistech/pseuds/klistech'>klistech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of quiet birds in circled flight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cogchamp SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Floris | Fundy/5up, Carnival, Cat Hybrid Cuptoast | Crumb (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ferris Wheels, Floris | Fundy is Bad at Carnival Games, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, M/M, Plant Hybrid 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awooga bitch, why is cogchamp so fucking fun to write??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klistech/pseuds/klistech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> "This game is absolute bull." Fundy snarled as he threw another few ball at the cup holes, muttering curses at gods-know-who in Dutch.</p>
  <p>Tubbo snickered into his cotton candy.</p>
  <p>"Or you're just bad," Ranboo chimed in, amusedly watching the scene. Fundy mock-glared at the endermen hybrid, but Ranboo simply raised an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>“. . . Alright, maybe I do suck at this game.” </p>
</blockquote><i>(the cogchamp smp members go to a nearby carnival. shenanigans ensue.)</i>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cuptoast | Crumb &amp; Ranboo &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; 5up, Floris | Fundy &amp; 5up, Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of quiet birds in circled flight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWB Valentine's Event [2021]</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>carnival season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphic_Nova/gifts">Delphic_Nova</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphic_Nova/pseuds/Delphic_Nova">delphic_nova</a>! go check them out lol, they're v pog</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(did you know?)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Fundy! They’re all waiting on us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5up pulled Fundy through the open doors, completely skipping the small line in the front. Fundy laughed, letting himself be dragged up to the carnival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not that late, are we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were supposed to get here at 10.” 5up deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy arched an eyebrow. “And what’s the time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about 10:30.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Fundy and 5up startled, spinning around to face a sheepish Ranboo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry- it's a habit," Ranboo said. "Anyways, the others are waiting at the entrance. What even took so long?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5up laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This person," 5up pointed to Fundy, "completely forgot the time while working on something that he won't tell me about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo laughed. "We figured. Anyways, we should really meet up with the others." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held out his hands, which 5up and Fundy both took. They disappeared in a shower of purple sparks, and reappeared behind Crumb, who was idly talking with Tubbo and Sam about redstone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo looked up and burst into a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you guys are!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crumb spun around, beaming. Sam looked down at all of them, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What took you so long?” the tall hybrid inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5up laughed and pointed to Fundy, who had the grace to look slightly sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crumb took that as her signal to enter, and nothing short of dragged Tubbo in through the gates, laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well? What’re you guys waiting for? Come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other four, being the mature adults they are, immediately ran after Crumb and Tubbo, yelling and cheering as they tried to catch up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This game is absolute bull." Fundy snarled as he threw another few ball at the cup holes, muttering curses at gods-know-who in Dutch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo snickered into his cotton candy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or you're just bad," Ranboo chimed in, amusedly watching the scene. Fundy mock-glared at the endermen hybrid, but Ranboo simply raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“. . . Alright, maybe I do suck at this game.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>(none</em> <em> of the people on the server had a true family when they first joined.)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crumb patted the fox hybrid’s back, offering her cotton candy to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t say that! Besides, I’m pretty sure I suck more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stall operator raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No offence, but I don't think that anyone can be any worse then him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy started to curse more, this time at the game operator. Crumb blinked, then handed over 5 tickets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Three balls, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>". . . I didn't mean that as a challenge, but sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stall operator passed over 3 balls, then resumed standing to the side of the cups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crumb aimed, squinted, then threw the ball. It hit the outer edge of a cup, then bounced off, hitting the worker in the forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that are you alright-" Crumb was cut off by the sound of everyone around her, including the stall worker, cracking up, which didn't help the cat hybrid's panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could start blurting out more apologies, the stall owner smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. That was the funniest shot I've seen anyone take, and I've been working here for some time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly, that wasn't that bad of a shot," Sam said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>5up nodded. "You very nearly got it in, and that's," 5up grimaced, ". . .pog. Very pog."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy held out a hand, and Tubbo passed over five dollars. 5up, noticing this, laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you guys . . . betting on me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They were betting on how long it’d take you to say ‘pog’ again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(they could all remember war, or killing, or so many other things that happened to them.) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo and Fundy nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was hoping it would take longer. . .” Tubbo pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5up raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why'd you even bet on something like that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," Ranboo interjected, "are we going on the ferris wheel or not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo cheered, glad for the change in subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crumb grinned. "Then let's go!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam simply shook his head at them, smiling fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The six made their way to the ferris wheel, occasionally stopping to look at things. Fundy had to be forcibly dragged away from another ball throw, where a young girl had just gotten all of her balls in the cups, and Tubbo tried to see if he could sneak into the ticket booth without the others noticing (spoiler alert: he couldn’t). Eventually, they all gathered around the ferris wheel, getting in line behind a few other people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How high can the wheel go?" asked Crumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo shrugged, looking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have no clue, if I'm being honest. Do any of you guys know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, they reached the front of the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, looks like we'll find out!" Tubbo said cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The operator raised their hand. "Tickets, please?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5up and Sam handed over enough tickets for all of them, and they stepped onto the gondola.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crumb pressed her face to the glass, looking at the scenery below. Tubbo, Ranboo and Fundy immediately joined her, admiring the view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, Sam sat down on the bench. 5up joined the other four at the window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you guys wanna play I Spy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wouldn't that be unfair, with fox's eyesight and all?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5up blinked. "Oh yeah, that's true."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching into her back pocket, Crumb brought out a packet of cards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, if we're not doing I Spy, then how about Uno until we reach the top?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>". . .Why do you have an Uno deck in your back pocket?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crumb shrugged. "Why not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fair," Tubbo conceded. "How many cards per person?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about seven?" Sam chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(but they found one, and made one the hard way.)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo looked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't really think we need to play Uno to wait, considering we're just about to be at the top. . ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others looked around and realized that Ranboo was right. They were right about to reach the very top of the ferris wheel. Everyone immediately rushed to the glass, trying to look around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything looks so pretty from up here!" Tubbo gushed, excitedly trying to find their builds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo nodded. "It's really nice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy's stomach rumbled, and the orange-haired hybrid smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chat, who's hungry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo shrieked and immediately tried to get away from Fundy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO! LAST TIME YOU ASKED YOUR CHAT THAT, THEY DECIDED THAT THEY WERE GOING TO KILL AND EAT ME FOR LUNCH!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other four burst out in laughter, holding onto the benches for support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They did what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pointing at Fundy, Tubbo tried to back away further, only to hit the glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HIS CHAT IS A MENACE TO SOCIETY!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yours tried to nuke me, and yet I don't go around calling them menaces to society."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's not wrong," Ranboo snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo blinked. "That wasn't my chat, that was me." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>That sent them all into another bout of laughter. Soon enough, Tubbo joined in, filling the gondola with laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5up suddenly stopped laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, what about the view?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others stopped laughing as they realized that they didn't even look around at the top. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crumb shrugged. "I think that being here with you guys was better then the view, if I'm being honest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Same here, honestly. I'd rather talk about Fundy's chat and Tubbo being menaces then see the scenery, even if they're plotting to kill me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo grinned. "What gave you that idea?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughs once again filled the gondola as the world seemed to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(this family was forged in blood and sweat and tears, and happiness and flowers and life, and none of them would have it any other way.)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aw damn i speedran this fic, and this was not how i intended to do this-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bUT ANYWAYS! thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>